The University of Wisconsin has been a leader in cooperative group trials for many years. This application requests the support necessary for continued participation in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) by the University of Wisconsin and its affiliated institutions. The specific aims of this proposal include: (1) Participation in Phase I, II and III clinical trials of cancer treatment with particular emphasis on surgical adjuvant trials and on studies involving a combined modality approach to patients with advanced disease and participation in cancer control studies; (2) Development of innovative treatment and cancer control protocols; (3) Continued leadership in the scientific programs and administrative activities of ECOG; (4) Maintenance and refinement of an effective data management program; and (5) Promotion of accrual to ECOG studies through further development of the Outreach program for participating community hospitals. In order to accomplish these objectives, we have: (1) Assembled an outstanding team of investigators from a variety of clinical disciplines within the University of Wisconsin Center for Health sciences; (2) Established a centralized coordinating facility for data management; and (3) Developed a model program for the incorporation of community hospitals into the ECOG program through our ECOG Outreach activities.